<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time My Life Changed Completely by AmazingAthenaGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542381">The Time My Life Changed Completely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAthenaGirl/pseuds/AmazingAthenaGirl'>AmazingAthenaGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAthenaGirl/pseuds/AmazingAthenaGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not believe what my mom just dropped on me. I was moving. To my dad's place. Permanently. No more travelling for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time My Life Changed Completely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be probably be the only time that I write a long author note. So please bear with me and read this. (Trust me...I sound really boring here.)</p>
<p>This story is my first ever fan fiction. I will also be uploading this story on .</p>
<p>1. I will try and accept all ideas that you guys will give me, if I like them.</p>
<p>2. Ships will be Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Tratie and Thaluke, Silena and Beckendorf.</p>
<p>3. No hate in the comments please. If there is any, I will choose to completely ignore it.</p>
<p>4. However, constructive criticism will be appreciated.</p>
<p>5. Since this is my first fanfic, there are bound to be mistakes. So please let me know if there is any grammatical error or spelling mistake.</p>
<p>6. This is a mortal AU fanfiction.</p>
<p>7. Last but NOT the least...Sadly, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters. Uncle Rick does.</p>
<p>Read and Review y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANNABETH POV</p>
<p>I could not believe what my mom just dropped on me. I was moving. To my dad's place. Permanently. No more travelling for me.</p>
<p>I could not believe what I just heard. Oops, sorry. You must have no idea who I am or what I'm talking about. My name is Annabeth Chase, and yes, my mom is Athena Chase, the CEO and founder of Olympus Limited, the biggest architectural company of the country. I keep bouncing from place to place because my mom has to keep travelling around the country to ensure everything in running smoothly. And I don't have any friends because I have a personal tutor, Mr. Brunner, who travels with me wherever I go. Mr. Brunner had been my fatherly figure ever since my parents got divorced; I was seven at the time and Olympus Limited had just begun to gain recognition. Though I didn't have any friends, I never felt lonely. I was happy with life. But for some reason, my mom was determined to make my life miserable.</p>
<p>"Wait Mom, what? I cannot move to San Francisco. Nope, not doing that at all. Not happening."</p>
<p>"Annabeth, darling, you have to. I cannot look after you anymore. Olympus Limited has grown significantly in the past few years. I'll have to keep travelling every few months and I cannot, will not, do that to you. That is I'll be travelling more frequently than I do now. You already don't have any friends and you keep travelling with me. You need to settle down somewhere or the other. You are going to go to a normal high school with normal students where you will make friends and learn to live like a normal person. And that's final," said my mom as she flipped the pancakes. Though she was the CEO of a famous firm, she did all the household work; she did everything that a normal mom does.</p>
<p>"No no no no...This cannot be happening,"</p>
<p>"Annabeth, you are a fourteen year old girl with no friends. I'm worried about you Annabeth," said my mom, her voiced lined with anxiety and worry.</p>
<p>"I have Mr. Brunner," I muttered under my breath as I pushed my food around my plate, my appetite lost at hearing this news.</p>
<p>"Alright Annabeth, I'll make a deal with you. You have to go to high school for six months. If you like it there, you can stay there. If you don't, which I don't think will happen, you can come with me and Mr. Brunner will continue to teach you."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>